Lost Innocence
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: After his mother die’s Tk, is sent to live with Matt’s father. When Matt leaves to visit his grand parents in North Africa the abuse starts. Two Days before Matt is to come home, he gets a phone call from his father who says Tk ran away.


I do not own Digimon, bandi does and I make no claim to it's ownership.  
  
After his mother die's Tk, is sent to live with Matt's father. When Matt leaves to visit his grand parents in North Africa the abuse starts. Two Days before Matt is to come home, he gets a phone call from his father who says Tk ran away. When he gets home he finds police in the apartment and his father in a police car.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
I cant believe this bastard could do this to his own son? said a female officer.  
  
TK. wasn't his son, my mom had an affair that resulted in TK, he was never told, but my dad knew. Matt said, it had been six days since Matt had come home and seven since TK's little secret had been discovered.  
  
David Ishida was later found guilty of the murder of Takeru Takashi even though no body was ever found., to the day all of the Digi-Destined believe he is still alive.  
  
Eight years later  
  
Hikari couldn't believe the eighth anniversary of Takeru's disappearance was coming up in just a week, they had all come together from around the globe for the anniversary. Mimi was marketing a very successful line of woman's under garments, Tai was on the Japanese national football (Or soccer for us Americans.) team, Izzy ran a fortune five hundred soft ware company, Matt was a phiciatrist and often gave speeches about child and spouse abuse after being abused by five out of six wives, Joe worked at an army hospital in africa treating AIDS victims, Sora ran a small chain of flower store's in New York, Davis ran a chain of noodle carts worth for billion dollars, Yolie fought for women's rights in other country's while her husband Ken worked for the U.S.A. army developing germ and chemical weapons, Cody was a professional bounty hunter. Then there was Kari, she had somehow finished school and became a medical examiner. They had decided to go bar hopping this year.  
  
That night  
  
So Kari, know any good bars around? Mimi asked over an FRS radio Izzy had given her to use, they were driving around the city looking for a good bar.  
  
Well, just a few block's ahead is this great blue's place I go to allot. Kari replied from the other car.  
  
So what do you think guy's, does it sound good? Mimi asked the others in the car, they all nodded their head's. It's okay with all of us, pull over when we get there. she said, once they were all out of the car they thought Kari had the wrong place, the building they had pulled over to was an unmarked warehouse, but they followed her in and were surprised to find a bar full of people, there had to at least two hundred people there.  
  
Kari went to the and talked with the bartender and waved them over. Hammer head for me Joha, is that kid up tonight by the way? she asked.  
  
Yes, he is, and he brought his daughter this time, they're right over there. Joha said, at the end of the bar was a seventeen year old boy playing with a little girl, about five years old, they both had blond hair and blue eye's, but the father's face was covered with scars and a large chunk was missing from his left fore arm. Matt leaned over and said to Ken.  
  
That kid shows signs of horrible abuse. Ken nodded in agreement, they watched a Kari went over the boy and kissed him shortly on the lips. What was that? Matt asked as Kari started a conversation with the youth.  
  
I think Kari might like him, he does look an awful lot like Takeru. Yolie said.  
  
But isn't he a little bit young for her? Tai said after he had ordered a simple merlow. Just then Kari came back with the little girl following her, he looked and saw the youth going up onto the stage.  
  
Everyone, this is laura, Laura this is everyone. Kari said, and sat down lifting the girl onto a seat next to her.  
  
Okay, Everyone, the blues contest is about to begin, and to start tonight we have Takeru Takashi! Joha yelled into the microphone, the DD. were speechless, they knew the odds of another person named Takeru Takashi, who had dirty blond hair and sea blue eye's who had also been abused were less than that of humans finding aliens by going to their planet in the next five months. They were so shocked they didn't even notice Takeru had started playing, he was using only a harmonica but the music he made with the simple device, he hit every note he wanted and no others, it seemed like he never took a breath while he played. He played for a total of ten minuets on just one song.  
  
That was my shortest song every one, next is one of your favorites, They let me die. He said and started playing again, it was the most depressing song all of them had ever heard, in fact, by the end Mimi and Sora were crying. After a few more songs he was done and walked off the stage. He came over to the bar and sat next to his daughter.  
  
So, how are you doing T.K.? Izzy asked tentatively.  
  
Never call me that again, you all lost the right to call me that when you left me to die there. T.K. yelled at them, the scars in his face even more apparent in the light of the bar. What, do you think the leader of the cracker's, and the best hacker ever known couldn't hack a few computers and get all your financial data from that summer, not once untill I went missing did any of you get witthin ten miles of my appartment. he said.  
  
First off, what are the cracker's, and why are you hacking computers. Matt asked.  
  
Well the Cracker's are a small to large group of Digi-Destined who have been abused by their family and wish to bring an end to abuse, and a side goal is to controll the Digiworld. As for why I am a hacker, well lots of compony's will pay me to find any whole's in their systems, it pays two thousand a pathway if it's a big website and I usually get twelve a week. Takeru explained.  
  
You really want to controll the Digiworld, even after all that has happened to the others who have tried, what makes you think you and your small band of abused kids can do about it. Davis said cockily.  
  
Well considering that I was the back bone off the team and the power house, plus the fact that the little force of abused kids' as you call it is made up of about four thousand kids, all with incrediblely powerful digimon. I would say we have a good chance at controlling it. Takeru said in a now rather pissed off voice.  
  
Why are you takeing your anger out on us, we didn't do anything? Matt asked.  
  
And that is my exact point. You all did nothing while he was killing me, and yet when you find out I will be an enemy you all come back and try to be my friends. Well, I am no longer a weak pathetic individule that I was seven years ago! he said and paid the bartender for his cofee and walked out to the parking lot to his car, Luara followed him to the car.  
  
What was that? Davis asked, they all sweat dropped and ran to the parking lot just in time to see Takeru putting his daughter in her toddler seat.  
  
Takeru, wait. Sora yelled as he closed the door and went to his door, the car was a four door convertable, but the top was up since it was raining.  
  
he said in reply, his voice filled with anger and eye's with tears.  
  
Who's the mother? Kari said.  
  
She was the woman who nursed me back to health, she was also a nurse as far as I can tell, because she kept me drugged so long I spent two years in a rehab center, when I got out I found out what she had done to me and found my daughter in an orphonage. It was hard for me to prove that I was eighteen years old, but since I was they never told you about my coming back, Matt's father should be getting out of prison some time this month. I never found who the mother was. Takeru said and got in the car, he gave his ex-freinds just enough time back away before speading off.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yes this is going to be a dark fic, now you get to decide, Takari, or Sokeru? Singned reviews only will be counted.


End file.
